Au Revior
by Dino Poop
Summary: Kind of AU. /Bulma and Vegeta are arranged 'partners' in childhood, but are separated due to the Saiyan onslaught. For many years Bulma is stranded on Planet Namek. What happens when Vegeta arrives on Namek to look for the Dragon Balls, only to run into a forgotten piece of his youth? Can Bulma get him to stray from an evil scheme? Read to find out! Possible future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, I do not own any character!**

* * *

**Prologue.**

**Onslaught**

Prince Vegeta wiped a thin film of perspiration from his forehead, wearing a smug grin as he confronted his last remaining target. The short green specimen hissed and chattered anxiously, bulbous red eyes locking onto the opposition. Normally, the 5-year-old warrior would barely break a sweat while fighting the Saibamen, with the exception of using new and fresh techniques; he just loved to toy with them.

The small green man took a step forward. Vegeta wiggled a single gloved finger, chuckling under his breath and the Saibaman stopped abruptly. With movements as swift as a coursing river, he cupped his hands together, white-hot energy forming a blistering ball.

Before the alien could react, he fired the ball, smirking when it penetrated its gut. A blinding white light filled the room, growing as he exerted more energy into the attack. Each vein in the creatures' body began to expand, protruding from the skin itself until the Alien burst.

Standing amongst blood and guts, Vegeta laughed a rancorous laugh.

"Prince Vegeta," A man addressed, bowing before the prince, his faded blue cape reaching the floor. "King Vegeta wishes to have a word."

"Very well, Zorn," He spat, irritated in having to leave the training room roughly an hour prior to his usual routine.

Vegeta was never compliant and at all times stubborn, so what was compelling him to follow orders? Perhaps it was the fact that whatever it was had to be important; Vegeta trained under strict orders to never be interrupted.

King Vegeta stood in the Throne Room. He began to pace along the red carpet that stretched from the door to his throne. Royal Guards lined the said carpet; sweating anxiously as they awaited the King's orders.

He was contemplating an offer made by a considerably stubborn Saiyan.

"_If what Bardock says is true… I sincerely believe that my daughter and Prince Vegeta would make a good team," Planet Vegeta's finest inventor and scientist had stated._

_King Vegeta chuckled, "My son does not require a partnership; he is fully capable of taking care of himself."_

"_Let's just say Frieza _**is**_ planning an onslaught… You _**know** _we won't survive it, Vegeta. I can see it in your eyes. My daughter has potential, and if it really is the end of our race… What's better than our two strongest warriors (of the opposite genders) repopulating?"_

He _did_ have a point.

Vegeta stopped pacing, heading over to the circular windows to ponder and watch over the Kingdom. Perhaps Bardock was right, because what King Vegeta found most strange was that Frieza requested to basically adopt his son. The king giving up his son? Over his dead body!

The Throne Room door slid up with a whirred _zzzzzp _and in walked the Prince. Vegeta had finally made his decision; he would take the chance and allow the old Scientists daughter to become his only sons mate.

"Father," Prince Vegeta addressed, his arms folded across his chest vindictively. He approached his father, who didn't bother turning around to meet his son's irritated gaze.

"I've made an arrangement with Briefs. You are to make an alliance with the Bulma girl and produce your own offspring when she is considered fertile," He stated boldly. Beating around the bush never cut it for Prince Vegeta. With the total lack of patience the King passed on to his son, it was always best to get straight to the point.

Vegeta seemed awestricken at first, but with each passing moment, a smirk grew wider on his face. Soon, he was chuckling madly.

"I do not need some snotty Saiyan brat," He stated calmly. "In fact, one of those will only hold me back."

"Do not argue,"

_Zzzzzp._

In walked a willowy young girl that appeared roughly the same age as Vegeta, perhaps younger. Unlike every other Saiyan, she possessed a Cerulean hair colour, and had huge glistening blue eyes. The differences made Vegeta question if she even was a Saiyan.

The girl wore the average Saiyan attire; a pink short-sleeved spandex leotard accompanied by only the upper-body armor. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her fringe was cut above the eyes. Other than her angelic and innocent expression, her eyes went cold when they fell upon the Prince, who eyed her disgustedly in turn.

She stopped some distance from the two, awaiting her father who appeared behind her moments later. He had thin, black and kempt hair and was also wearing the Saiyan armor. He walked with a slightly slumped back; possibly a result of endless work and training.

"King Vegeta, have you made a decision?" He asked, bowing slightly.

"Indeed. However, in exchange for my full acceptance, you must join the Saiyan army. Things are getting intense against Frieza; the more, the merrier," Vegeta spun on his heel to properly address the man.

P. Vegeta stood inches apart from Bulma, his hands clasped behind his back as he studied her with distaste. The young girls blue orbs adverted to the very tip of his flame-like hair and almost immediately her glare faltered. What a silly haircut?

She was only several inches shorter than him, and roughly a year younger. However, even at such a young age, she shared a very similar attitude to Vegeta, who couldn't decide if he liked or hated it.

* * *

The ground trembled and shook, cracks veining out from the floors. A mere day had passed since Bulma met Vegeta, and already things had taken a turn for the worst. King Vegeta died at the hands of Frieza and the planet was moments from global annihilation.

Bulma stumbled down the halls, the loud sound of her own footsteps lost among the cries of a battle. Her father dragged her along, trembling himself with the knowledge that he was about to die.

He kicked down the broken doors at the end of the hall, forcing Bulma into the large room first. Her bottom lip jutted out and trembled when he scooped her into his arms, her heart pounding against her chest.

_Bang! Crash! _

A chilling gust of wind swept through the room from a fresh hole in the ceiling. The lights flickered, but remained functional. Bulma looked up, to see a hand protrude from the damage, followed by a bright ball.

Her father whipped his free hand in the air, creating a barrier around the two as the ball came surging forwards, colliding with the invisible force field. He then pointed his index finger at the intruder, a thin blue light darting towards the roof and penetrating the persons face.

One or two pods remained undamaged on the other side of the room. Briefs ran forth, punching some buttons on the wall beside the functioning pod. The door opened to his delight, and he took the opportunity to thrust his child into the sphere.

"Daddy…!"

"Stay strong, Bulma. Au revior," His voice quivered and before the girl could protest, he pressed several more buttons and the door closed, muting her frightened voice.

She recognized the term he had used. He was always intrigued by the Earthling people, and had hacked into some databases to read about the Planet. He had picked up some references in different languages – Au Revior being one that stuck with him.

Bulma pressed her small pale hands against the small glass window. Briefs, feeling gentler than usual watching his daughter depart, pressed his own hand to hers. His hand was at least 3 times larger than the girls.

His other hand reached to the wall, entering coordinates for a nearby planet. Whether it was hostile or even populated for that matter was unclear; he just didn't want his daughter to be present when the Planet was blasted to smithereens.

_Long live the King._


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

**Stranded**

Bulma stared out at the crystal-clear river. The water sparkled like diamonds in the light of the sun, a gorgeous addition to the serene planet. She smiled slightly to herself, contemplating what she was going to do that day. The sun beat down on her, and despite it being morning (though there was no night) her forehead was already layered with sweat.

She swung her legs over the edge of the tower, watching every small creature that passed by so far below. She had been stranded on the planet for so long she had nearly forgotten that she was already an adult; an adult with responsibility.

Upon crash-landing on Namek, she was discovered by a man known as Nail. He was tall and Green with big ears and a strange sense in fashion, but she'd never question it; every race has its own qualities, after all. For the most part, he was emotionless, but he had made it a habit to talk to the bluenette on a daily basis.

_When will someone swoop in and rescue me? _She pondered, resting her chin upon the palm of her hand.

"Bulma," Nail said.

_Well, I guess I kinda like it here. I miss home._

Her thoughts and emotions were everywhere; always varying from genuine happiness to anger. Did she want to stay, or did she want to leave? Was she happy with her new friends, or did she not truly care?

"We can detect a significant power level to the West – several at that," His voice was calm and smooth despite being genuinely serious, "Ominous power."

Bulma's eyes widened with surprise and question. Who would want to inflict harm on such an innocent place? The ground rumbled, faint vibrations protruding from the West. An image briefly flashed into her mind; she was stumbling down a gloomy hall, dragged along by a tall man.

She had been stranded on the planet for so long that memories from her past became a blur; making her question whether it was real, or a mere illusion. Though, she always had the small pod for clarification.

Every time she closed her eyes, she had dreams of empty space, followed closely by a blinding light and then… Nothing.

* * *

Ordered by Nail, Bulma had flown off towards the source of the ground-shaking sensation. If she was to choose _one _thing she loved about the Planet, it would have been that they trained her and taught her special techniques; like flying and fighting.

Her waist-length cerulean hair billowed in the wind, along with the baggy white pants crafted for what was meant to be her 25th birthday.

In the distance, a white pod very similar to her own tore through the forest-green backdrop in a crash course to a nearby escarpment. Sunlight reflected off the polished metal surface of the sphere, momentarily blinding Bulma. She could sense a higher power level close by, and suddenly intimidated by the great power, decided on investigating the pod first.

Lowering her power, she flew double-time to catch up with the crashing transportation.

The ground split from the harsh impact of the fleeting sphere, mountains collapsing and shattering into small pieces of debris. In the center of a newly formed crater stood Cui, who had exited his vehicle with eager haste.

He switched on the Scouter, examining his surroundings through the green screen that sat over his left eye. Vegeta had already landed on Namek, and he couldn't wait to teach him a lesson.

Cui looked around, his Scouter picking up a small power just above the crater. Although it was weaker than his own power, it was still strong enough to inflict harm if he wasn't careful. He scoffed and read the numbers from the device aloud.

With a mere jump, he was in the air, hovering well above the pod. He slowly lowered himself to flat ground, where he was greeted by a woman wearing odd clothing.

"Who are you?" She asked, standing several meters away in a slight battle stance. Her left foot was in front of her right, her arms drawn out in front of her chest with her fists clenched.

The man she was facing had an Indigo skin tone and appeared scaly; much like a fish. He lacked a nose, but had two strange holes on the sides of his head. His most prominent feature was the garments he wore; so very similar to the one's she landed in. She had long since discarded hers.

"Did you _hear _me?!" She exclaimed, growing ever more irritated, "Who are you?" She repeated.

The strange man, Cui, chuckled, his hands on his hips.

"And what are you going to do if I don't tell you, scum?" He questioned, a mischievous glint in his cold eyes. He was longing for a fight, and annihilating the pathetic woman in front of him was a great warm-up for his inevitable battle with Vegeta.

Bulma was dumbfounded. She hadn't really thought it through. The man before her was definitely stronger; physically and emotionally and from her personal experience with Nail, bluffing was never effective, which left it out of the question. _Maybe I should stall him, _She thought. _Wait – there's someone else coming! _

Her expression turned to dread; what if the approaching being was hostile?

"Fiend," She said simply, narrowing her eyes threateningly. "State your business here or _leave_."

"My business here isn't of your concern, but seeing as I'm about to kill you, I'll let you in on a little secret," He began to step forwards at a leisurely pace. Bulma stepped back, the evil glint in his eyes making her shiver. "Lord Frieza intends to wipe this planet of its inhabitants, but first he's going to put those Dragon Balls to good use. Namek will come at a good price on the Galactic market."

Bulma tilted her head. Frieza? She was almost certain she had heard that name somewhere.

An overwhelming rage coursed through each vein in Bulma's body, and every rational thought vanished. She charged towards the purple alien before he could react, however he was still too fast for her. When she had gotten close enough, he pulled his arm back and rammed a fist into her gut.

Bulma instantly fell to the ground, winded. Without mercy, Cui stepped a single foot onto her back and slowly applied more pressure. She writhed and gasped for air under his brute force.

"Wouldn't you look at that? You're so weak, you've taken to harming pathetic little girls to make yourself feel stronger," Bulma had heard that voice before. The voice was gruff and arrogant; a mix she knew too well but had trouble pin-pointing.

Cui looked up, eyes widening. In the air was Vegeta, his short form hovering some distance above. He looked down upon the two with a belligerent smirk, the Saiyan blood coursing through his veins screaming to unleash his wrath.

Folding his arms across his chest, he lowered to the ground. Cui seemed taken aback, but regained his composure and took his foot off the girl as if she had never existed.

"Vegeta!" Cui exclaimed, fists clenching tightly.

Bulma perked up, pain suddenly forgotten. Could it really be…? Her breath hitched in her throat as she tilted her head to look up at Vegeta. The sun shone in her eyes. She squinted to see the flame-like shape of the mans hair, the bright light blocking his face.

"Vegeta…" She whispered to herself. "So we meet again."

The words rolled off her tongue before she could process them. Somewhere in her mind she _knew _all those possible 'illusions' were reality. The pod, Vegeta and the one named Lord Frieza confirming it all in the course of an hour.

The pain in her gut had subsided enough for her to pull herself up into a sitting position. Bulma shielded her eyes from a sudden blast of light, tinted red. When she looked up, Cui was nowhere in sight and Vegeta seemed triumphant.

She grinned and stood up, dusting herself off. The Prince of all Saiyans landed on the soft blue grass, arms folded across his chest once again. He narrowed his eyes at the woman, watching intently as she raced forwards.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. "Man, I thought I was a goner—"

"If you lost to Cui, you're a waste of my time," Vegeta said angrily, raising his index and middle finger at her. "How pathetic. Perhaps I should have allowed him to finish you off, it would've saved me precious time."

Bulma stopped in her tracks, holding her hands up.

"Vegeta it's me!" She pleaded. He held his position. "R-Remember? Please tell me you remember…"

"I've never seen you in my life," He replied. "You have 5 seconds to explain or I'll obliterate you where you stand."

"_We were arranged partners on Planet Vegeta before Frieza blew it up!_" She blurted so fast she was unsure if Vegeta had actually caught any of it. Vegeta hesitated, but remained with his fingers pointed to her chest. "We were only children…"

Vegeta squinted ever so slightly, a single memory flashing into his mind. He began to chuckle ferociously with a glint in his eyes that terrified the Bluenette. She was nearly certain she was about to die.

"Ah yes, I think I remember you now. I was nearly forced into mating with you; a pathetic half-breed," He said, amused by his own remark. Bulma's face went red with anger and embarrassment. "Now back up and repeat the last part again. Something about Frieza?"

"Before he blew up the Planet…?" She repeated reluctantly, although it sounded like a question. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Frieza didn't blow the planet up. It was hit by a meteor."

"What?! Who the hell told you _that?_"

Vegeta remained silent for several moments and although he looked about ready to blow a hole right to the Planets core, she was under the impression that he wasn't going to harm her… Yet.

She gingerly took a step back, careful not to provoke the prince. "Frieza told you, right? Why do you think he would have told such a lie? Because he had you under his control!"

_No one controls the Prince of all Saiyans, _Vegeta thought, an overwhelming anger washing over him. _No one escapes my wrath this time! _Vegeta gripped Bulma's forearm and yanked her towards him.

"You are to remain with me, and if you even consider trying to escape I'll blast you and your beloved Planet to smithereens, _understand_?!" He asked sharply, the painful grip making Bulma tear up.

She gave a curt nod.

With that, he took off into the sky, dragging Bulma along with him.

He would prove once and for all that no one messes with the Prince of all Saiyans.

* * *

**Apologies for the lack of Bulma's description. There'll be more of that in the next chapter. Au revior!**


End file.
